<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Welcome home bruh by WW13579</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568421">Welcome home bruh</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WW13579/pseuds/WW13579'>WW13579</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystic Messenger (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, fluff??? idk man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WW13579/pseuds/WW13579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Mc turned out to be a gopnista. But like caring??</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jumin/Main Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Welcome home bruh</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yalls i wrote this for fun don't kill me its literally the first thing I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jumin walks up to his door and hears.<br/>Muffled hardbass.<br/><br/></p>
<p>He is a little confused. So he opens the door.</p>
<p>"Mc are you ok?"</p>
<p>"What is this music?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But he is met with a surprising picture.<br/>His girlfriend squatting on the coffee table and some old lady on the sofa. And Elizabeth the third is wearing earmuffs.</p>
<p>"And who is that?"</p>
<p>He points at the old lady</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Jumin!!! Bruh welcome home sweety!"</p>
<p>"Oh that's my babushka."</p>
<p>"She made earmuffs for Elizabeth so she can listen to hardbass with us."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Then she ran to the kitchen and came back with a glass of vodka and a nice glass of wine and handed it to Jumin.</p>
<p>"Now lets sit down and relax"<br/>They both sat down next to babushka and drank their respective beverages while listening to some music :)</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>